Pokemon Heroes Of Origin
by BlondeWithWritersBlock
Summary: Firstly; I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ANY REFERENCES TO JESSE MCARTNEY Secondly... man the guidelines.. I actually read them.. Strict. Geez take a bubble bath! Anyway this is basically after Black/White 2 Takes place. Kurt, the pokeball maker in Johto's captured and all the regions heroes must team up. Including 2 new faces. Insanity, Drama, Romance, Yaoi innuendo, and Pokemon xD


Pokemon: Heroes of Origin

- Pallet Town-

-Professer Oak's Lab/House-

You'd think being able to live with thousands of pokemon would be the best right? And to a degree it really is! As a researcher and pokemon profesor its essential. It's not easy though. For starters, you could set off a future hero on a life changing journey, and barely get another cameo, let alone bang his mom. Then while the pokemon are all amazing creatures, they're just like ; when they poop, YOU pick it up, You feed them, and when a bunch of Red's Tauros start getting funky, you have to pry the heavy pokemon off eachother. It has its blessings. Plus, you know you hold alot of responsibility.

It seemed like years since Red had left. And.. it was.. Around ten years if not more! He had been gone so long Professer Oak forget how old the kid was now, hell HOW OLD WAS HE?

Old enough to get lost in memories, staring at a photo of his grandson and Red when they had gotten their first pokemon. Returning to reality at last, he remembered what he was doing. Feeding all the pokemon he took care of, took a little while so he had to wake up extra early. After he finished around eight, he sat down infront of the television with a cup of coffee. Taking a big gulp, he turned to the news.

"RED ALERT RED ALERT" Flashed across the screen in big bright red letters. Hm? His eyes widened as he leaned in closer. The news women appeared on screen.

"Katie, here in Johto!" She announced, a house surrounded by the police in the backround."Just around 7 in the morning pokeball maker Kurt was taken at gunpoint shortly after his grandaughter left for trainer school. Shots were fired, no verification if there was a death. "

"This is horrible!" Oak exclaimed, spilling hot coffee all over his pants. "Gah!" He grunted, limping towards the phone.

? Hotel Room Unknown region

"Ah~!" Red cried out eroticly."It hurts!" Blue grunted.

"You're such a wimp!" He laughed."I expected you to last this long."

"I'm the one doing all the work!" Red said panting heavily. "If you don't start pulling your own weight, we're going to get stuck like this! And I don't like imagining my future with your hands on my ass!"

"Calm down-" Blue started, but was interupted by the chorus of Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mcartney._ "I don't wanna another pre-tty face. I don't want just anyone to hold~I don't wanna let a minute go to waste, just want you and your beautiful soullll~ _ "Dude.. you gotta change your ringtone." Blue would face palm if he could.

"Fuck off Oak," Red reorted. "I'm gonna answer it-"

"No!" Gary protested. "It took so long to get to this point! If we don't finish now... WE'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER DAMMIT! " If you knew Blue as well as Red did, you know he hated to end things when he was enjoying himself.

A game of Twister was no different. (A/N: Wait... you thought they were doing WHAT?! (O_O)

"Congrats asshole, you win." Red said stealthy untangling his limbs, causing Blue to fall on his ass. He walked over to his cell resting on the bedside table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh! Red is that you?! You went through puberty my my my!" Exclaimed an aged male voice. At first Red was completely freaked out. Countless random girls always called, and maybe his mom... but an old guy? Wait... His ruby colored eyes sparked when it hit him.

"P-professer? You're still alive?" He laughed.

"Real nice, I'd like to catch up but.. there's something going on. We're going to need you." His tone turned serious. (Serious Professer Oak kinda sounds like William Shatner. Why him? Because William Shatner is cool.)

"What do you mean?" Red asked curiously, narrowing his gaze to the floor. Blue appeared by his side.

"Who's that?"

"Santa Clause." Red replied abrutly, AND sarcasticly. "Now shoo," He waved him off with his free hand. An irritation mark pulse on Blue's temple.

"Think you're funny huh..." He said with gritted teeth.

"Blue? Is that my grandson I hear?!" Oak suddenly spoke. Blue blinked.

"Grandpa?" He asked, a little suprised.

"Shit's getting real Blue, so if you want me to put it on speaker shut up." Red snapped anxiously. Blue glared black, but rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well.. anyway.. Kurts been kidnapped.. er well elder napped I suppose.. Anyway, after I called up the other professers, I gathered this much. For some reason all the disbanded Teams are getting back together.. And they need Kurt for something. Any ideas?" Red and Blue looked at eachother.

"Uh.. well doesn't he make pokeballs?" Red asked, scratching his head of tangled shaggy black hair.

"Precisely. We believe they're forcing him to make masterballs."

"But why Master Balls?" Blue asked, lost.

"Moron!" Red snapped. "To catch the legendaries obviously! What else do you use Master Balls for?!" Blue growled.

"YOU'RE A MASTER BALL!" He yelled back, trying to hide his embaressment.

"ATLEAST I HAVE A PAIR!" Red snarled.

"Boys! Nows not the time.. Somethings about to happen.. and I'm getting a feeling its not good.." Pausing their fight for now, the boys returned to the conversation.

"What do you want us to do?" Red asked, gripping the phone a little tighter.

"You're familier with the other regions yes? There are teenagers just like you who fought their own battles for what is right. Thing is... they're in the same boat. We believe you should meet in Unova's Casteila City with the other heroes. Maybe then you can unmask this scheme and save.." The shattering of glass drowned out the rest of his words.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Was the last thing the two ninteen year olds heard before they lost the call.

"Shit... Gramps is in trouble!" Blue cried.

"Not just professer Oak.." Red said, now gripping the phone tighter than ever. "We're.. in danger too."

"What're we supposed to do?" Blue cried out angrily, kicking the wall with his boot.

"Easy Blue.. I have to pay rent soon." Red sighed.

"And stay calm!? Hell no! My grandpa.."

"Is fine," Red said calmly. Blue cried him by the shoulders.

"How do you know that!?" Red pushed him away easily. "I don't, but what do you hope?"

"Just.. tell me this Red... what the hell are we going to do? Meet these strangers and team up like some sort of anime?! " Blue cried. Red shrugged simply.

"Looks like it," Was all he continued t fume, stomping around the room.

"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?!" He snapped.

"That's why your ex-girlfriend said about your penis," Red retorted with a smirk. "So are you with me or not?" He held out a hand. Blue grumbled and stood in place for a moment.

" Just don't bring up Green again.. and Sure.. fine.." He grumbled with defeat as he shook Red's hand.

"Heh, looks like we're not Rivals this time, buddy." Red grinned.

"Shut the fuck up," Blue muttered, hiding a smile as he shoved his old rival, and new.. teammate? We'll just have to see.

Castiela City Streets

It was really nice out today. The sun was shining, over the bustling city of Casteila as if nothing was going to happen. There was the mellow tune that played through the streets and made this passerby girl smile to herself.

"Must be nice," She said almost wistfully, looking up at the bright blue cloudless sky. With each step she took down the gravel woven streets she often wondered where she was going, and why there? To think she used to see these people she passed, smiling down at their pokemon, the pokemon smiling back, as nothing more than heartless monsters. Two years was it? She really couldn't remember. Or maybe...she just didn't want to.

Then it hit her. She had been wandering about for two years.. with absolutely no purpose. She hadn't planned on things being this way. However, after quitting Team Plasma, she had nothing to return to. Her only living family were her two nimrod brothers, and they chose to stay with that old geezer in other words... she was all alone. well not exactly. She made money as an honest person, but how she got by doesn't really matter. Or where she stayed. It's all irrelevant and I just saved you a million pages of useless backstory that you won't remember let alone care for anyway at this point.

This girl, well more young adult really. Afterall she was eighteen now, chose to stroll the massive town to gather her thoughts.

"I need to get a life," She said to herself, "I can't just wander around until I drop dead. What am I even waiting for?" She murmurred to herself.

_"Perhaps you'll know when you find it." _Replied the voice of her companion. Oh yes. If not for her Absol, she'd be all alone. This girl was special. She could commincate telepathically with pokemon, that was one of the reasons Ghetsis sought for her assitence.

"Well what do you wanna do?" She asked the pokemon.

_"I was under the impression we were searching more Lord N."_ The Absol replied through her thoughts.

"Yeah because that's working out so well," The girl muttered sarcastically. "Two years and not a single lead." There was a sudden silence as the two were brought back to their memories.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Shoute a harsh voice. The dazed trainer immediately returned to reality, to see an annoyed looking male trainer. "What's your problem?" She asked sharply. "It was an accident." The trainer she bump into had blazing dark red eyes, and flaming red hair. He glared at her.

"So apologize." The guy retorted. "Not my fault you weren't paying attention." Then there was a flicker of realization in his eyes. He snorted. "I know you, heh Team Plasma missin ya? You think society will pretend you didn't do what you did?" He shoved her back. "Now get on your knees and beg, maybe I'LL forgive you but nobody else will."

"Go fuck yourself," She spat, her light green eyes flared like little green flames. " I thought we were doing good, that Ghetsis guy is the one you should blame. NOT me." Her Absol simply looked up at her trainer.

_"Oh dear.."_ The Absol thought shaking her head. _"Kori please don't turn this into something graphic. I thought we were "turning over a new leaf" not setting trees on fire." _Kori sighed.

"Sorry," She mumbled with much reluctancy, staring down at her feet. "Please forgive me sir." Her fists were clenched, but Absol was right. She didn't want to be known as a monster anymore.

"You're lucky I've got someplace to be," He murmurred after the silence. He turned and walked off.

"Yeah, to your mom's basement," Kori said under her breathe. "Ass."

_"I'm proud of you."_ Absol praised her. _"He wouldn't have been very handsome with a dent in his face."_

"Ugh people still think I'm a monster! I just wanted pokemon to be happy! I was stupid, I realized that so I quit!" She stamped her sneaker furiously on the ground.

"UGH N YOU MORON. SURE DISBAND PLASMA BUT TELL ME WHERE YOUR FUCKIN GOING FIRST!" She yelled into the streets as if he could actually hear her.

She got a few glares from the mothers with children and the girl mouthed a silent apology. Okay it wasn't N's fault she had a potty mouth and a quick temper. but it was stupid people's fault for being stupid because they pissed her off. The whole "ignorance is bliss" crap is a bunch of poke'mon piss. .. huh?

"What's this?" Kori asked, bending down to pick up the card she found. Her eyes widened. THAT! THAT WAS THE ASSHOLE FROM BEFORE.. Absol blinked.

_"What is it Kori?"_

"Prick dropped his trainer card." She stated.

If she was a bad person she wouldn't think about returning, then again she also thought of flushing it.

"Dammit.." She cursed under her breathe. Absol watched her flustered master. "DAMMIT ALL!" She bolted off to catch up with the asshole trainer.. who was.. according to the Trainer Card... his name was Silver.

In the Park Area (Like where all the streets and alleys meet. Where the dancer dude is?)

Meanwhile, these "heroes" were getting to know eachother. There was May, Brendan, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Ethan, Crystal, and Green.

The four boys fourmed a little huddle, while the girls grouped up too.

"So then when May bent over.." Brendan whispered.. The boys leaned in eagerly. "She... realized I was eyeballing her butt and smacked me." The guys cringed like it was a horror story.

"There was this asshole Silver, who totally wanted Crystal. We're totally getting married though." Ethan added.

"Dawn doesn't realize I.. " Lucas hid his face in his... bure'.. hat thingy.

"You know ya want her," Barry grinned starting to dance. Lucas whacked him.

"Are all guys this dumb?" May asked, observing the goofy guys.

"Red and Blue are ten times worse ." Green snickered.

"Are they going to come too?" Dawn asked.

"I hope so..unless the've killed eachother already," Green joked. She realized the look of horror on the other girls faces. "I was kidding." She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah... Lucas.. isn't goofy.. but Barry.. the guy's middlename is probably hyper." Dawn giggled.

"I never thought about Ethan.. he certainly IS friendly.." Crystal blushed, twiddling her thumbs shyly.

"Oh?" The others grinned leaning in.

"Guys!" She cried embaressedly. "Stop making me blush!" /

"Um.. excuse us.. but are you.. from the other regions?" Asked a timid voice. The girls looked up to see a pair of trainers confronting the guys. One was.. Green squinted at the blackhaired trainer with glasses.

"Is.. that a girl or a dude?" She asked in confusion.

"Common! Let's go see!" May said running to join the guy, with the other girls behind her.

"Yes, yes we are! We're very very single too!" Barry said loudly. The blonde girl in the big lime green head blinked, and the... to be determined gendered just kinda stared.

"Just ignore him," May laughed. "Are you guys heroes too?"

"Sorta, our friend disappeaered so... we decided we should help you guys out." Cheren bowed his head slightly.

"I'm Bianca," The blonde girl said brightly. "I hope I can help!"

"Aren't you adorable!" Green cooed, leading Bianca back to the girls circle.

"Man.." Brenden leaned in to Cheren after the girls were out of earshot.

"She up for grabs? Insanely cute man.." Lucas said dreamily.

"Uh... I suppose.." He said awkwardly adjusting his invisable glasses. He still wasn't used to contacts. "Um.. you guys don't get out much do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Barry sniffled. "We save the world and then what? How long before we're old people that play bingo.. for fun?!" He shivered.

"Again.. please ignore him." Lucas laughed. "I'm Lucas, the blonde is Barry,"

"Names Ethan," Ethan introduced with a peace sign and a big grin.

"Brenden," Brenden winked.

"Nice to meet you guys, you all much be incredibly strong huh? I'm impressed as a gym leader." Cheren smiled. "Perhaps you can challenge my gym sometime."

"So.. Cheren.. the Bianca girl.. What's her type?" Barry asked.

"Barry!" Lucas exclaimed patting the blondes back.

"Uh.. I have no clue.. she's not a pokemon.. so.. she doesn't have a type."

"You say we don't get out enough," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"What? Trainers have types?"

"Never.. mind.. we'll have this talk later. NOW IS TIME FOR UNIFICATION!" Brenden announced. Again.. a very confused Cheren watched.

"Wait.. so you guys all have lady problems right?" Brendan asked with realization. Even Barry nodded with the rest of the group. Chibi tears formed in his eyes as he grasped all of their hands. Looking as non manly possible, he Brendan cried out happily.

"My brothers you are not alone!We shall fight for love together as a team.. YES. TEAM... MEN! What should we call ourselves?!"

"Team Desperate sounds good," Remarked a voice. Ethan groaned.

"So he WAS invited.." He face palmed. Silver laughed and did a hair flip for the ladies, that didn't even acknowlage his existence.

"Sorry I'm late, Ran into an ex-Plasma member. What a loser huh?" He laughed, in attempt to act cool.

"Well I'm stunned," Ethan said bluntly. "You're still an asshole."

"Say what you want! I'm not here to make friends anyway." He smirked.

"Say who's the guy with firetruck hair?" Barry whispered, nudging Ethan.

"Oh, right, This is-" Silver stopped him.

"I make my OWN introductions. " He continued to smirk as he cooly reached in his pocket... then.. started to lose his cool."Shit.. must've dropped my trainer card..."

"That happens to you alot huh?" Ethan brought up.

"Shut it hat head!" Silver , Bianca, Ethan, and hell why not Brenden stared at him.

"Whatever..." He mumbled embaressdly, looking at the ground. "Didn't need that dumb piece of shit plastic anyway." He kicked at the gravel.


End file.
